We are requesting funds to purchase a Bruker Avarice DBX NMR spectroscopy/imaging console and shielded gradient set with rf coil to be placed on a 7.OT 20 cm bore magnet located in the Yale Magnetic Resonance Center. The 7.OT system has been in the forefront in the development and application of MRS and MRI methods to understand the regulation of metabolism and how metabolism is altered in pathology. The studies which are described in the project section are addressing cutting edge issues in basic biochemistry/physiology and clinical science including the energy requirements of brain functional activity, the interaction between anti epileptic compounds and GABA metabolism and function, metabolic adaptations of the neonatal cortex to hypoxia, the role of altered muscle and liver carbohydrate metabolism in the pathogenesis of diabetes, and the role of metabolism in the regulation of neurotransmitter glutamate and GABA pools. The insights into metabolic regulation obtained from these studies has guided us in the application of similar methods in the study of pathology in human patients on our 2.1T whole body system which is presently equipped with an Avance console. Presently our ability to further improve the MR methodology is hampered by an obsolete console and gradient set. The requested equipment will allow us to continue to develop and apply state of the art NMR methodology to the research problems described in this proposal. In many experiments the new equipment will lead to a 2-4 fold improvement in sensitivity and spatial resolution improvement. The improvements in MRS and MRI provided by requested equipment will allow Yale researchers to stay in the forefront of basic and clinical studies of metabolism and physiology.